Generally, there may be various types of devices such as cellphones, including bar-type ones with number and function keys set on the outside surface, ones with clamshells and folding-type ones that are foldable. As screen sizes of cellphones are continuously increasing, demands for folding-type handheld devices also increase a lot in consideration of convenience.
Currently, in existing solutions, folding modes of the folding-type handheld devices with flexible screens may be switched by folding the devices. However, such a turning operation is inconvenient for a user to perform. When the device is in a folded state, the screen thereof is completely covered, and thus the user is not able to view messages in time.